dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Alternate Future
In this Anime there was no GT the GT villians do appear as Canon for the first time....and many new villians will appear and the Series will include alots of elements from different Fanon Stories of Dragon Ball. (Btw I am Making a manga not a anime if it was a Anime it would look like this. This is Made by Fusionwilliam. Plot: Goku starts training with Uub in the Restored Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 2 Day (6 Years). Uub comes out and is a Young adult while Goku has some wrinkles. Goku suddenly sences something dangerous he heads to see what it is but ends up getting attacked by Saiyans from Hell. Bardock is leading them but Bardock has red armor and one red eye like in Dragon Ball: Online. Goku is fighting a bunch of them. They all are far powerful then Goku. Ubb shows up with some backup (Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan) but even with the backup its to much. The Saiyan Army goes super saiyan but bardock calls them back to hell becuase they can't stay long while their master is up to a fishy plan. Their master is named Abujood he is part of the Cold family like Frieza. He says "He can't fight them forever......." Meanwhile Piccolo is a Super Namek after years of training after Bilus came fighting the Saiyans. Piccolo is really giant but this Super Namek form only works once and it gives him the strength of the whole Saiyan Race combined excluding Goku and Vegeta. But, the power ends his life Killing himself. (Note:This is the Saiyan Team 2 that is runned by King Vegeta) Before, Piccolo dies he says "You're Vegeta's Father...." King Vegeta calls his men back saying Master Abujood is waiting. The Z-Warriors all sence that Piccolos energy is gone. Krillin gets really angry he ends up powering up to his max strength Goten holds him back. Gohan is at work but he senced it to but he didn't want to get angry. Goku is wondering what is going on so he asks king kai. King Kai explains everything to goku about whats happening under heaven and that the guards between Hell and Heaven explained to King Kai. Goku didn't know bardock (The Leader of Saiyan Team 1) is his father. He then says "Like father like son." and Instant Transmissions to hell when the Guards between Hell and Heaven are dead. The one who killed him are Frieza, Broly, Kid Buu with these Marks on his body with chains attached to the ground also Cell. (Cell teleported Kid Buu from this special chamber out at the enterence) Kid Buu then grabs the chains that are attached to the ground and pulls them out. Frieza starts attacking Goku with the Destructo Disc while Broly uses a spirt bomb like thing and Cell Instant Transmission to earth. Goku explains to the villians that he might need his help but they think hes lying and that they dont even care anyway. Kid Buu cant do anything with the marks on his body (Its like a Seal for using any attacks.) Goku gets killed by Brolys spirt bomb like thing. Then the first season ends with an cliff hanger. Category:Fan Fiction